


White blank page

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Modern!Hobbit, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart, Oh, tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart.</p><p>A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage. You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink. You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White blank page

It wasn’t anything new, not for Kili anyway, he’d fallen in with some shady people in high school and never really got out of their clutches. The family failure—at least that was what he felt like, he wasn’t exactly anything like his older brother, he loved Fili to death but it was kind of annoying to see him in all his glory knowing that he was being judged. It was his brother that put him in the position that he was, having called to talk about how he and his partner at the bureau had started a relationship nearly a week ago and leaving Kili in a state that was spiraling downwards rapidly. 

It might have seemed irrational to feel replaced by this woman in his brother’s life, but after twenty-seven years of being basically inseparable to hear that there was someone else that Fili was going to be spending most of his time with had Kili reeling. Most people already saw him as another burn out trust fund baby so he’d just stopped caring in that moment. 

Six days. That’s how long Kili spent strung out on whatever he could get his hands on. Immature? Yes. He’d been clean for months after the last time Fili had found him four pills off overdosing, but all that was in the toilet now. 

——-

The blond had just been sitting there looking over one of the folders that he’d been handed a little while ago when the thin brunette that he’d been working with for a while knocked almost sarcastically on his poor excuse for a desk. “Front desk says there’s someone on the phone for you” she stated sitting on the edge of said desk. 

He looked up at her, “Why is front desk getting my calls?” he arched a brow slightly only earning himself a shrug. “Sounded like they weren’t the happiest” she added with another small shrug. Fili leaned his head back against his chair with a sigh, making the woman smirk and pat his thigh. “Go get’em tiger” she laughed before making her way to her own desk. 

Shoving himself up after a moment he wandered down the hall rubbing at his mouth, he leaned his hip against the desk picking up the phone giving his usual speel of his name and position. Cringing he pulled the phone away from his ear when the person on the other end began screaming into the phone, he knew the voice—Kili’s landlord. Another sigh left him as he worked on calming the woman down enough to tell her that he was on his way. 

Their uncle paid enough for her to usually stay quiet about most things but from the sounds of it Kili had tipped her over the breaking point this time. Really Fili wasn’t at all surprised, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Raking his fingers through his hair he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, pulling it on as if it were a chore at this point. “Lunch already?” a voice asked from behind him, making him look over his shoulder. 

“No… I gotta go take care of something” he gave her a bit of a smile running his hand down her arm. 

“Your brother again?” the question was posed carefully, she knew it was a touchy subject—this week especially with said brother ignoring just about everyone and had their mother breathing down Fili’s neck about it. He gave her a bit of a look that said everything that needed to be said before making his way out of the building. 

——-

Most of the flat was in shambles, rage having swelled up and taken over before he’d actually had time to think—not that he had the capacity at the moment the various substances addling his entire conscious. Music blaring at a deafening volume drowned everything around him out, but he couldn’t seem to escape his own thoughts, one that seemed only magnified by the drugs. 

He was just staring at the wall when another swell of rage crashed over him sending his fist into the concrete, had it been silent around him he would have heard every one of his fingers breaking on impact but it went unheeded and the pain unnoticed. 

He was losing it and there was no one that could stop it. 

He was breaking.


End file.
